


Big nose big peeper

by nisakaho



Series: pee [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: I'm crying, M/M, Nose Kink, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakaho/pseuds/nisakaho
Summary: hongbin wants to suck hyuk's nose





	Big nose big peeper

It rainef heabily and hobin just ifnisjed streaming. NOW HE WANT SOME SUCK.  
But hwo? Who he want to giev the suck  
now he feeling risque he want to suck and be sucked (to be or not to be)  
He thoguth of the big nosed memebers in vixx.  
Tikwud no bc tiny ass nose tiny dic too so canat mmmm  
Wonshik workahowf  
Jaehwn he too bust nut all time and futty and piss drinker so no  
Lets fo for nice option bug bopp nose mr HAN SANGhyk  
ANwys  
Sanghyuk was having the same thougght and went to jaehwan instead :/ lol they dont think alike dont they anyways sangyuk was FULL after a gallon of KAM IN HIS ass and tummy so while he was douing the big SINN, hognin was actually crying bc he lonely andthogut hy would come to his room pound his ass and suk his non existent peoper  
BUt no more sadnedd for hirgjrng, :) sangyguhjr went to his toom and said “PUSY!” becuase he is child .anydw, Hyk was taken abak bc hongbin creying , ? because why stone hearted hogbin cry!  
So hyuk was a swert boy, he kissed both of his dimples and then he stroked his ASS . Hongi stopepd crying and kissed him back (why is tihs romatic noew) wnayws, hongi was desperste to suck his snot off, because hyuk has flu. And HONFBUN DOESNT LIKE DIRTY BOyS  
So he despterwatly sucjed his nose and hyuk MOANED SO LOUD and he watned to CUM SO BAD becasue he never flt anything so food, he wnted to jack honif off but he rememberd hognbun dick fell off once upon a time. And thne he was a bit dispointed but he hid it by smiling and groped his ass instead. ; hyuk doesnt know what to do with his mouth because hongbun played game for 15 hours and hasnt showered lmao so what he do. He inda liked sec w jaehin lately becyase he has dick and showered :/ whats w hogngun being a clean freak and NOT showering.  
Anywasu , he akwaredlt groped his ass and faked mona lol  
And then BEAN CAME@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because hyjk voice so sext he came form butthole.  
His wild dream has been fulfiley by his sexy mans. So he gave him a peck on the forehead and said hell have anothee session with some othe rmemebr soon. He gave him a bro hug, pat his shoulder coolly and said no homo

The end thshk!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend vicky and her buddy for their words of encouragement.  
> Vicky said i am on par with Shakespeare . I think she is absolutely RIGHT!


End file.
